


A killers mistake.

by SorenTree



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Swearing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenTree/pseuds/SorenTree
Summary: Humanish Au More like monster Au. This takes place, somewhere back in today's time. Deceit is a well-known murderer and kidnapper although now retired, his partner Logan was always loyal until he wasn't and Deceit was driven to the point he felt the need to kill him. That is until he almost kills Logan's twin Patton by mistake. Now he needs to deal with the consequences. (Logan and Patton are both vampires!!)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Sour little boy. 1

(I can't write fight scenes for the life of me!)

\--  
It was cold. It always was cold for the Deceit. Each step for Dorian was like the cracking of ice on the pavement. Fragile but no less dangerous. With cold eyes, He watched the other. The sight of familiar brown hair drove him mad with anger as he watched the form of his old friend, heat flashing before his eyes full of hatred. 

One might ask what was Dorian doing? Well, for a fact he had enough of Logan. Truthfully deceit always wanted the other dead, but today was the last straw. Squealing on him to the cops was betrayal and he couldn't stand betrayal. Damn being a retired serial killer, logan was going to be his last kill. At this point, he didn't even care about what his brother would think.

Yet, Dorian was a changed man, he just couldn't kill someone out of anger and if it weren't for the high amount of liquor in his bloodstream just maybe he wouldn't have been carrying out his revenge plan. 

His target lay before him walking at a much faster pace, checking their phone on and off as if they were expecting an important call. They had yet to learn of the sinister intentions of the man behind him. Maybe a phonecall wasn't that important challenged with this.

His wooden bat felt heavy in his hands. Heavy with inner turmoil.  
He grew closer, placing a hand on the brunette male's shoulders. Causing the other to flinch.

"Greetings Logan." 

Patton's eyes blew wide. He wasn't Logan, he hadn't seen his genius of a brother in a couple of hundred years and there appeared to be something sinister in those words. 

. . .

That's when Dorian struck. The powerful blow hit Patton straight in the side of the head, knocking him to his hands and knees on the cold pavement. He regained his footing quickly, blood dribbling down the side of his face. His eyes where blow wide, shock taking over his body. Who was this person? What had logan done? Plagued his mind. Though Patton didn't have long to think as the pipe swung again causing Patton to swiftly slid to his left and strike out with his right leg, nailing Dorian in the shin. The shorter man stood there in surprise only to swing the pipe again unphased. Patton dodged the blow, looked for an opening then struck an unprepared Dorian in the side. Only to shake his hand in pain. Fiddlesticks did that break his wrist? Was that guy seriously wearing a bulletproof vest!?

This dance-like fight continued with Dorian slowly backing the other down the street, while the other tried to gain the upper hand in dodgy and well thought out planned strikes.

-

Deceit was surprised, he expected logan to use one of his inventions on him. Attack him with his fangs, drain him of his blood but no, he fought with his fists how one should in a fair fight. But Dorian brought a baseball bat to this fistfight. One where the end was sharp at the end, perfect for ending his kind. 

He struck the other again this time in the shoulder, they hissed, losing their footing a little. Dorian took that as an opportunity to strike their ribs. Causing a satisfying crunch to echo in the cold air. But what he didn't expect next where those agile hand gripping his bat right before another strike could be delivered to his ribcage. When had Logan gotten Slightly taller? Dorian was able to easily rip the pipe back though. He expected Logan to have more upper arm strength than this!? A kick to the face knocked Deceit out thought which just anger him more. He felt a couple of teeth loosen, the blow sending him back a foot. That was a strong kick. Dorian shook his head and continued his slow stalking like attack, slowly backing an injured Patton into a wall.

-

Patton was scared. No. Terrified. He had no idea what his brother did to piss Deceit off all people. One of the world's most gruesome serial killers. All he could theorize was that it must have been serious. He hadn't seen lo years and now he was paying for something he would never know. 

He dodged another swing, his ribs aching. Maybe he could talk to him. Tell him he got the wrong man.

"IM NOT LOGAN!"

The pipe hit him right in the neck causing him to let out a croaking noise as he began struggling to breathe. His body fell to the ground as he wreathed about in agony.

It was after the blow that Dorian began to processes the other's words. Not Logan. Then who was He? Deceit looked deep into light brown eyes his forever smirk almost turned into a frown; this person wasn't Logan.


	2. What have I gotten myself into? 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb, Mian and Mathius are Oc's of mine, They've been in other stories but that information isn't too important. As sides Mian is Desire, Caleb is Guilt And Mathius is Sadism.

\-------------

He continued staring into wide brown eyes; No, no, not brown, chestnut, rich chestnut eyes. Carefully Deceit lowered his wooden bat and took note of the other's fine hair that lay beautifully in the snow. Dread crept deep inside Dorian's stomach, constricting around organs and spreading up his lungs, restricting breath. His permanent smirk smile faltered. Deceit was one for feminism and equal rights and all, but he still couldn't stand the thought of murdering a woman over a man and at this point, he didn't really know what Patton was and was almost, dare I say afraid to touch him?

Dorian continued to stand their uselessly for a bit, hands lying limp against the sides of his legs as he shook away the urge to leave. He couldn't leave the other to die, vampires could die yes, but they would always come back unless you. . . . . . well, that's enough facts for now. The only issue was that De didn't know for sure if Patton was a vampire? For all, he knew this man, woman? Wasnt even related to logan or a vampire at all. Just a look-alike. There was also the issue that he could be a lady. His brother would never forgive him if he was, the thought of Virgil brought a genuine smile to his lips only for it to fade into almost fearful expression as he thought about how he broke his promise. 

Deceit bit his tongue and made a rash decision. He kneeled down beside Pat, numb hands reaching underneath his still form lifting him up into strong arms with no protest, due to the fact that he had long passed out. Dorian examined the other man's face whose eyes were now closed as shallow breaths left his lips, leaving fog in the cold air as Dorian attempted to move them in a comfy position in his arms. De subconsciously relaxed once Patton was secured softly in his arms as he started to walk as fast as he possibly could back to his house. Keeping mind of the wounds of the others and praying they wouldn't die before they reached his destination.

Also, the fact he was still drunk and didn't have the best balance didn't help his mission in reaching a certain building. 

_(At De, De's house.)_

He knocked, twice, no three times? Maybe five? okay maybe knock was the wrong word. Let's just say that Dorian assaulted the door with his fists about five times before it was opened by a frightened man with green eyes. 

"S-sir, We were waiting for you to get home, defiantly not goofing around." He stuttered out, only to have the taller man beside whap him over the head with a rolled-up newspaper.

"Shh." He hissed.

The green-eyed man frowned and nodded.

Dorian ignored them and barged his way into his own house, not really giving the two a chance to get out of the way, "Tell Mian to get medical supplies and to meet me in the basement." And with that Dorian slunk away with Patton, leaving two confused servants behind.

The green-eyed man looked up at the taller man, "Who was that in Deceits' arms Mathius?" The younger asked confused. His worried eye's searching for answers in Mathius's careful yet cold ones, those same cruel eyes hardened with his reply. "I don't think we want to know Caleb."

\----

Dorian slowly walked down the stairs and spotted the mattress in the corner, he softly lay Patton down upon it and started to undress him only to be interrupted by Mian who had fallen down the stairs, causing medical supplies to spew all across the room. The last words leaving his lips before the fall being, "Sorry it took me so long sir."

De glared at Mian who painfully pulled himself off the floor, only to cover his eye's with a hand, his cheeks dusted pink, "Am, Am I, I-Interrupting something?" He squeaked out.

Dorian blinked confused only to remember he was still in the process of pulling off the other's shirt, he ceased his actions, letting the cloth fall back against tanned skin as he stood and turned to face Mian. "No, you are not." He spoke with a menacing smile, his eyes shining a bit too brightly. "And If you keep asking questions, I may have to hurt you." He pouted.

Mian gulped and nodded twice in reply, already focused on regathering medical supplies.

"Anyways, stitch them up, give them a bath, clothe them in whatever fits and let them sleep, I'll come back down here tomorrow, you are not to leave their side," Dorian commanded.

Mian gulped and nodded about six times, so fast it seemed like he was attempting to dislodge his own head.

"Yay!" Dorian chirped with a smirk, already skipping up the stairs, "I trust you'll do a good job." He spoke calmly with a hidden bitter threatening tone.

Mian paled and nodded once more. Not daring to question why and who this person was.

\------------

Getting Patton undressed was one thing, dealing with his neck was another task Mian didn't think he'd be able to do. luckily there wasn't any blood, but it defiantly was broken. He set it in place, wrapped it up and prayed for the best. Mian then ignored the wound on the man's head, it seemed to have completely healed on its own. Turning his attention to Patton's ribs he realized that they also needed to be set in place. Although there was one set back, all the blood pouring from the wound. He fished around the med-kit for something to freeze it, not to reduce pain but to reduce blood flow. Because he of course needed to set his ribs before he stitched him up, trying to set it while he was stitched would just cause the stitches to tear. This took about an hour and a half.

Carefully Mian completed all his tasks and set his attention towards that creepy bathtub in the corner of the room, he wondered if it even worked? He tested the tap for warm water and to his surprise, the tub began to fill, quickly Mian turned it off and rushed upstairs to fetch a clean pair of clothes, bath supplies and a towel.

He came back down to find Patton still asleep a blanket draped against his flesh for decency as Mian poured the soap into the tub and turned the tap back on, waiting for the tub to fill.

Once it was full of steamy water Mian dragged the taller man into the tub nearly dropping Pat multiple times. As he washed the other, Mian made sure to keep Patton's head out of the water as he gently cleaned him off with a warm soapy cloth. He even gave the hair of the other a nice clean with shampoo. The bath itself took 40 minutes.

When Mian was certain Patton was nice and clean he pulled a long sweater over the man's torso along with boxers, then he dragged him back to the bed and tucked him in.

Mian wiped the sweat away from his brow and collapsed beside Patton tired. His fear-filled adrenaline fading as he relaxed. He reached a hand towards patton and brushed brunettes hair out of his face,

"Who are you?" He questioned before falling asleep next to him from exhaustion, half hanging off the bed.


	3. Screaming? 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and roman show up. Stuff happens.

\-------------------

Mian awoke to screaming? No, no it sounded to pleased to be a scream, it sounded more like excited squealing, he looked up to see a mortified Roman attempting to hold back a thrilled Remus who kept yelling something over and over his voice filled with sick fascination. 

He blinked slowly, his mind finally filtering through Remus's words. "It's a vampire, a vampire!" He heard the rat-like man announce over and over. Confused he glanced towards the male beside him. Now that He thought about it, the other did have semi pointed teeth, yet still, vampires didn't bleed, this man beside him was no vampire. 

Mian wanted to correct the other, to call Remus foolish but all that came out of his throat was, "Why are you here?" Caleb was always better at speaking his mind than him, Mian thought. A feeling of uselessness falling over him. 

Roman sighed, adjusting his sash, "Remus was curious," He explained only to add, " he was also worried as to why you didn't come back up." With that Remus whacked him over the head.

"I was not worried!" He hissed. "You were!" 

Mian nodded, standing up, "I was tired." He explained, ignoring Remus who pushed passed him to kneel next to Patton gently poking at his sleeping face.

Roman smiled in understanding slicking back his hair, only to glare at Remus for a split second, "Don't do that, Mr. Deceit would not like that!" He scolded. Coming off more whining than commanding. 

Remus pouted but complied, settling with just watching the other sleep with star-filled eyes.

Mian pulled Roman to the side, "Who is that?" He asked pointing to Patton. Roman didn't seem to reply, his mind elsewhere thinking about the next full moon. 

"Huh?" he responded.

Mian chuckled in understanding and repeated his question. "Do you know who he is ?" he asked pointing over to Patton again. Groaning in slight pain as his stomach twisted painfully in nerves. 

"Oh, I think that's Payton? Pattoon?" Roman replied calmly, "Well possibly, Logan only showed us a photo once." 

Mian blinked.

"Logan's twin."

"Oh,"

Remus jumped, "He's waking!" He announced happily!

The Men surrounded the bed as the body in the bed began to move only to flinch in fright as they sensed a presence hovering behind them.

"You can leave now." A snake-like voice commanded. 

The three did.

What were once Chestnut brown looking eyes opened to reveal dark red eyes that appeared to flicker about as black spots dotted their vision? Deceit leaned in close as a pained groan left pats lips

\-------------

Patton awoke in pain, The first thing he felt was a deep burning feeling in his neck, then his chest and finally his legs. He blinked his eyes open only to see blank dots. Patton wished he could cover his ears as distant voices muttering around caused his head to pound. His hand subconsciously searched for soft fur, only to freeze as it realized that his puppy wasn't there. 

He lay there in agony until his vision cleared and once it did he instantly spotted Dorian hovering over him, he wanted to scream to shout, but nothing came out, his throat was to sore, to dry, oh god, he needed water. He wasn't Logan, he didn't deserve this, heck even Logan didn't deserve this. 

"You seem alright?" Deceit seemed to ask. A startling smirk lazily placed across his face as his hand lay neatly folded in front of him.

Patton flinched, tears pricking his eyes. He wanted to say something, he wanted to move. He really needed some water, yet all he could do was blink *yes.*

Dorian seemed confused, "Can you not talk?" He asked, perplexed as to why he was speaking in Old fashioned Morse code. He leaned closer.

Patton blinked *no*. Oh gosh, where is his brother? and his Dog? how where they? Were they hunted down? are they also in pain. . . 

Dorian groaned in distaste, Ignoring the ache in his chest."Very well then, Mian will be coming back down here to deal with you." He smiled, He didn't feel like drilling this human, vampire? With questions at the moment.

Patton looked fearful and began blinking rapidly, *Can I leave?*

Dorian chuckles, "No. No one can know what I've done."

And with that, he climbed the stairs and disappeared out of the basement. 

Patton felt like crying, no. Now was not a time to cry, now was time for planning. And planning he did. Although he couldn't help but wonder if his anyone would even notice he was missing?


	4. Well then. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some bonding. Remus draws patton.

Patton looked around the room the best he could as he waited. He took note that he was on a mattress in a cement-like room, fairly clean, a bit dusty but other than that it was fine although there seemed to be patches of dried blood on the floor. There was also a creepy looking white bathtub in the corner of the room, other than that there were no other objects. Pat sighed there wasn't anything of use here. His eyes now a mixture of brown and red, hunger eating away at him. Demanding sustenance to heal his injuries. 

Mian did arrive like Deceit promised about 10 minutes after the man left. Patton watched intently as Mian descended down the stairs while balancing a tray that held what appeared to be tea, soup and pain meds. 

"Your awake Pattyon, I'm glad you're doing alright." Mian calmly spoke in an attempt of conversation. 

Patton stared at the other helplessly, happy tears leaving his eyes, that was close enough to his name. This person knew him! He knew he wasn't Logan! He could tell Deceit and he'd be able to go home!! Pat's chest filled with joy, he quickly blinked: *Tell Deceit. Not Logan. Not Logan!!*

Mian tilted his head confused. "Is there something in your eye?" He questioned. 

Patton's hope shattered, he, didn't, oh god. No, no worries his throat would heal. . . right?

Mian sighed sadly, "You can't speak can you?" He questioned sitting right next to him, "Don't stress, your throat should heal right up. Anyways I brought you some honey tea, that should help." 

Patton attempted to sit up only to have a gentle hand coax him into laying back down. "I'm going to help you up okay? We can't risk moving your neck the wrong way." Mian explained.

Patton's cold brown eye's stared deep into blue with understanding. Mian gulped uneasily as the room felt colder than usual, He helped prop the other up and Patton smiled in what appeared to be thanks as Mian spoon-fed him soup and tea. This continued in silence till both cup and bowl were empty.

"Vampire!!" A voice shouted barging through the door, feet slapping across stair steps till he reached Patton's bed.

Patton's eyes blew wide as Mian internally groaned. He was about to tell him to leave only to find his words die in his throat as Remus handed Patton a drawing.

"I drew you, vampire, " Remus stated, "See, see doesn't it look like you?" He asked.

Mian gasped, Remus sure had a skill, each detail was drawn in horrifying detail; 

Tied around down to what appeared to be a large round stone lay a young brunette with charred flesh, his hair was splayed across the stone parted to the side. While lifeless bright red eyes gazed into the distance empty and bare of all joy, his mouth parted in almost an oh shape showing off his fangs. His side seemed to be hacked open and there were bandages wrapped around his neck. He wore no shoes and appeared to be wrapped up in white sheets as he lay there a cross impaled in his ribcage and about 15 crows circling ahead. 

Patton gulped he didn't know what to say. Heck, he couldn't even speak, he simply stared at Remus in a mixture of horror and confusion, was this Vampire, in this drawing really supposed to be him? He wished he could shake his head, He was and wasn't a vampire, it was complicated. So, maybe the drawing was fitting a dead vampire, surrounded by a flock of crows.

Patton's brown eye's blinked a couple of time's as he looked at Mian for help.

"He can't speak at the moment," Mian explained. Pulling an elastic out of his pocket and tying his hair up into a small ponytail. 

Remus's happy expression faded into something sad, "he's never going to be able to talk again will he?" he softly sighed only to smile, "Well too bad, maybe roman could tear him to shreds? He hates that guy's kind." 

Mian felt his stomach twist In disgust, "No, Remus." He commanded and Remus simply gave him a half-smile and Pattons heart filled with dread. 

Suddenly Mathius entered the room, laptop in hand, he quickly pushed past his somewhat family members and kneeled next to Patton. Not once looking up from his laptop.

"So are you a vampire?" He asked eyes star-struck.

"He can't speak."

Mathius cursed under his breathe. 

\---

Dorian didn't show up that day and Patton fell into a dreadful sleep all alone. Mian, Remus and Mathius decided to stay in the basement with him.


	5. What are brothers for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has a nightmare, oh and deceits brother came over, to stay.

Patton drifted into an uneasy sleep and dreamed a nightmarish dream, or maybe just a sad, sad dream. A dream of his brother. 

It was late at night. 1 am to be exact when Logan had snuck in Patton's bedroom. Softly poking his brother's shoulder which in result caused Patton to gently awake, blinking his eyes open in a tired haze. His dog curled up right beside him as brown eye's stared into beaming blue and red.

"Logan?" Patton questioned his voice soft and unsure. Only for his body to go rigid as he instantly pulled his covers close to his chin as if he was trying to hide from the sky itself "You're NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" He spoke, or in his case yelled. He was banished ever since-

Logan smiled sheepishly, nervously fumbling with his hands, "I know that our dads practically disowned me, though I wanted to see you." He explained leaning closer. 

Patton lowered his quilt and shook his head in bewilderment, "Your stupid." He calmly stated.

Logan flushed red, only to adjust his tie, his face cooling down, "I'm not stupid. I just had an important request." He defended.

The dog stirred awake, "What is this important request?" Patton asked Intrigued.

"Patton, Picani." He offered Patton his hand. "Will you join me?" 

His sentence was cut off by a shrill scream. Logan froze only to scramble to his feet. the dog began to snarl at him, He took a step back. "Wha?" He asked. "Pa-Patton?"

Patton continued to scream as footsteps echoed loudly throughout the house, Logan continued to back up an expression of betrayal written upon his soft young naive teen features. His back hit the window ledge the instant Remy barged in just in time to watch Logan jump out the window, his blue eyes glazed over in fiery hate. If he weren't going to join him willingly, then he'd come back and force him to become what he should. 

Remy ignored that for the time being and turned his whole attention into consoling his son. Emile running up behind him and whispering soothing words to pat as well. 

While Remy and Emile cradled a confused, upset Patton. Logan head out to carry out his plan.

-

Patton awoke with tears in his eyes. God, what kind of response was a scream? How about a yes or no instead. Tired fists grasped his blanket. The three men that had fallen asleep at the edge of his mattress jolted awoke due to the intense cold that seemed to fill the room. Patton flinched slightly, wishing he could apologize. 

Remus stood up teeth chattering, Mathius joining him, breath turning to smoke in the air as he quickly told everyone he was going to get more blankets and not to worry. He would be back soon, Remus tried to cling to his leg, muttering something about how S*x in the cold feels really good. Mathius kicked him off in flustered anger. 

Mian noticed Patton's pained expression. He stood there aimlessly for a few seconds, he was about to ask if he was okay only to remember, yeah Payytoon cant speak. Instead, he simply wiped Patton's tears away and gave him the softest smile he could muster. Patton blinked his eyes and smiled back, not knowing why but he felt safe around Mian. Not a good idea bud. . . Never trust Mian. 

\-----------------

Deceit took another sip of wine, his eye's lazily scanning the multiple new's articles he had pulled up about logans family. Trying to get a grasp of logans brother's past, his family owned a well know mattress company. Yet, there wasn't much to go off of, other than the guy's name is Patton. He and logan are twins and were adopted by a same-sex couple of the male gender. Sadly though his parents appeared to have been dead for 10 years and the store was now run by Pat. 

De at one point even considered trying to convince Patton to replace his brother in his team only for that hope to be shattered as he remembered why he was making the other one stay. Besides he'd probably betray him as well, though he seemed sort of kind, which was something he needed. 

The ex serial killer was tossed out of thought by a knock on his door. He rose to feet with a hiss, that better not be the police, he flung open the door and spotted a purple shirt, "Greeting, s-" His eye's shifted higher, "Brother!" He beamed brightly as he smiled at him, he gestured for him to enter as warmly as he possibly could. 

"Ayy, dude. it is so good to see you" He spoke hesitantly allowing himself to be directed towards the living room. "I have good news" He announced awkwardly, rubbing the back on his neck. 

"What is this good news?" Deceit asked curiously, his hand leaving his shoulder as they both calmly sat down. His brother crossing his legs and showing off his knee-high black leather boots. 

"Well, my boss gave me some extra days off." He announced happily. Looking around. "Thought I'd head over and help you out. Stay for Christmas etc." 

"WHAT!?"


	6. Relationships are finicky. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of murder. gayness. Kissing. Forced relationships. Monster creature mentions.

Dorian paled, while Virgil watched in confusion, "Do you not want me over for Christmas brother?" He asked calmly. His eyes narrowing in suspicion, crossing his arms. "If so, you wouldn't mind me looking around?" He angled his body toward the basement. "You wouldn't mind, would you? You're not killing helpless humans anymore are you?" He hissed like a spider.

"Wait, no!" Dorian blurted in reply, eyes heading towards the basement door. Panic creeping up his spine. He'd been so good lately and Virgil had been so happy years ago that he opened up his mansion as a safe place for unnatural creatures like themselves. He couldn't bear disappointing him. He winced as he noticed his brother's eyes brim with disappointed frustrated tears. He reached an awkward hand out towards him as he stood back up. He excepted it and was pulled to his feet. 

"Virgil don't cry. I wasn't expecting such a pleasant surprise." Dorian told him his gaze still towards the basement door. "Besides just so you know I already have a guest over." He breathed out the lie's easy, as if it meant nothing to him.

Virgil tilted her head baffled, "Oh, uh why?" He asked. When on earth did his emotionally cold brother have guests?! I mean Remus, roman and Logan joined because they were desperate, Caleb and Mathius needed work and Mian. . . He didn't know why Mian was here. . .But they weren't guests, they lived here, like a weird unstable family. 

Dorian scrambled around his head for an excuse. 

It was at that moment Mian entered the room quietly announcing that Patton seemed to be doing better. Virgil paled, he knew Patton. "Wh-what happened to Patton?" he looked like he was about to make a sea out of everyone's blood. The idea of his friend being in any sort of pain troubling him dearly. When did Mian know who Patton was? Nonetheless Dorian. 

"He's just sick. . " Mian tried to console, walking towards Virgil and placing a comforting hand on his back. Ignoring Dorian's glare. 

"Why is he here though?" He asked, slowly realizing he hadn't seen him for a few days. "Brother what did you do?" He hissed. 

"He's staying for Christmas, because. . ." Dorian paused. " He wanted to spend time with Mian, they've been dating for a while," De stated. 

Virgil gently shrugged mians touch off since he seemed frozen in place, "Huh, they've been dating?" He asked, looking towards Mian surprised. He thought he was Ace. He also looked very horrified and pale with this news. Was Mian pretending to be Ace? Or was it a platonic relationship. Now that he thought about it he didn't know much about being asexual. 

"Suprise." Mian breathed out. Gulping slightly as Dorian placed a cold threatening hand on his shoulder. "It was supposed to be a secret." Only to look up and see Remus on the ceiling. 

"DUDE! Get down!" Virgil sternly shouted at him after following Mians' horrified gaze.

Remus frowned and jumped down. 

"Virgie your back! Roman will be so happy!" Remus announced, running forward and gripping him in a tight hug. Virgil wheezed and gently pat his back.

"Good to see you too." He replied, looking towards Mian for help. Mian smiled mischievously and shook his head. Virgil groaned, looking towards his brother who seemed to be busy thinking to save his own sibling's lungs. All seemed lost until Roman entered the scene. 

"Unhand him at once!" He announced, drawing a sword, pointing it at them. Posed elegantly, the sword lifting in the air with trained ease. 

Remus did so, letting Virgil stagger forward and be caught by the other. "My hero " Virgil mocked only to be silenced by a kiss, melting into the warmth of roman, Hands reaching up and gripping the collar of princeys shirt, wanting more of him. Pressing tightly to his body. 

Deceit coughed in disgust as Remus watched intently. Mian turned around and quietly excused himself from the room. 

Mathius entered the room for a moment holding onto a bowl, eating some cereal. . . "Seriously. . " He asked. "In front of my fruitloops!?" 

Virgil pushed roman away embarrassed. "Uh.. . Hi mathius wheres Caleb?" he asked, only to squeak as roman pulled him into a hug. 

"Luckily somewhere not here." Mathius replied, giving them a stern glare. 

Virgil sheepishly smiled and roman had the audacity to not even look embarrassed. 

"That's enough Mathuis stop teasing the couple please leave," Dorian demanded, waving him off. The guy nodded heading back towards the lab, gesturing for Remus to follow. He did, shooting the three a look before he disappeared.


	7. Caught up in an unwilling lie. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has some tea.

Patton watched tiredly as Virgil and Remus chatted calmly. Remus's arm hung loosely in Dorians as they sat, discussing facts about humans which seemed to be a tense and uncomfortable topic for the three. Patton couldn't help but notice Mathuis talking politely with Roman as Caleb attempted to flirt with Mian, only to stop when Mathius shot him a glare. He backed off, sheepishly smiling, excusing himself from the room and once he was out of sight only then did Mathius return to talking with Roman. 

These last two weeks were full of pain so farl; Physical and mental. A cross between his injures acting up and the humiliation of being caught up in an unwilling lie. Although in his defence It wasn't like he was able to tell everyone he wasn't dating Mian. Speaking of poor Mian, he could tell by the way he looked at Caleb that he clearly wasn't so fond of this lie Deceit stuck them in. He seemed to look at Caleb with a fond expression, full of awe and appreciation, it was full of love, not a hint of lust to be seen. Patton was for a moment convinced it must have been platonic until he witnessed How mian responded to the caled flirting, bright red and giggly. 

The first week was full of Mian apologizing every time he said something romantic or held Patton's hand his face never red like it was with Caleb. In full honesty Pat didn't mind too much, he was kind of liking all this attention, it was just all this lying he wished he could stop. the second week was-

"Hello?" There was a hand waving in front of his face.

Patton blinked his eyes slowly, huh was someone trying to talk to him?

"Would you like something to drink?" Caleb asked again. Now distancing himself from Mian for his own safety. Yet refusing to be banished from the room for too long. 

Patton blushed in embarrassment and nodded his head. Luckily vampires healed faster than humans. He didn't know how on earth he would be able to hide his injuries from Virgil this holiday. He was already suspicious of his 2-week long throat cold that made him unable to talk. So he had to just hope that he would be up and walking/talking soon. Speaking of the holidays, he now finally had people to spend it with. . . yeah, it may not be the best circumstances, but at least he wasn't lonely. Patton's only wish was that his dog was here. 

Caleb left and returned with his tea. 

Patton sneezed softly and excepted his drink Caleb offered and downed it greedily. Chapped lips drenched in burning hot tea as it spilled down his chin and neck. Hands shaking as Patton gripped the cup as tightly as physically possible. Caleb gulped, eyes flashing in Dorian's direction, and seemed like he was about to grab the tea away. Clearly not expecting Patton's reaction. . . and not looking forward to Dorians. 

Virgil paused mid-conversation and glanced towards Patton his brow furrowed in concern. He looked like he wanted to say something. Not that Mian or the others would pick up on it. They were far too busy shuddering under Dorian's harsh glare. Out of all of them, Mian was the first to take action after the realization hit. Swiftly rising to his feet and rushing to Patton's side. 

"Darling, you were drinking to fast. You need to slow down." He murmured softly yet loud enough for Virgils ears to catch up on it. Patton's face went red with embarrassment and gave Mian a hesitant nod in reply.

"Maybe you take Patton to his room Mian. He needs his rest." Dorian offered, yet the bitter air reeked of or else. . . or else what? perhaps death? 

Remus tightened his grip around Dorian's arm. As if he himself could hold him back. 

Virgil glared at Deceit. "Are you sure Pat's alright." He asked his brother ignoring the harsh stare of Remus, almost as if through his eyes weren't screaming: Mine. Mine. Mine you cant take him from me. Virgil sighed at his actions. Remus's soul was hidden yet open in a way, showing a broken guy with only a few obsessions holding him together. Remus was strong in many ways and weak in a few, and those weaknesses made him all the more dangerous.

Dorian had not answered his older brother's question as he watched Remus challenge him into some kind of mental fight. He pushed Remus off him roughly, loudly announcing he was going to bed. A creepy grin upon his face. 

\-----------

Dorian had lied and was in fact not heading to bed and instead made his way to the guestroom Patton was staying in for the time being. The short serial killer passed through old worn down halls, feet softly walking upon red carpet as he glanced occasionally at old paintings of royalty from long, long ago. He stopped for a second right by a family photo of his brother and himself in front of the fire and smiled half a true smile and continued on his way.

Dorian didn't bother knocking on the door and opted for barging in. "We have so many things to talk about." He announced with a tinted smile. Patton gulped, subconsciously reaching for his Dog once again.


End file.
